


Going With the Flow

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Hotch x Reid Prompt Meme Fills [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I honestly don't care the reason, but one of them needs to have wings and the other needs to groom them. Grooming wings is a very personal things and the person with wings needs to really trust the person grooming them.</p><p>Preference for Hotch with the wings (but if you'd rather Reid have them go for it), and the normally straight-laced unit chief has trouble controlling his reactions when Reid gets his fingers into the sensitive appendages. Doesn't have to be sexual but I would love either this leading to the start of a relationship or Established relationship.</p><p>Bonus: Hotch (or Reid) hasn't had his wings groomed for years because he'd been focused on other things or hadn't found someone he trusted.<br/>Extra bonus: If Reid is the one doing the grooming, he is surprised by Hotch's reactions and gets off on being the one causing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going With the Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. 
> 
> You can visit the HxR Prompt Meme [HERE](http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/)!

Spencer knocked on the door to Hotch's apartment. He had been a little shocked to get the phone call asking him to come over and help him with an issue on his way home from work. Hotch had declared to the team as he'd left early that he had plans that involved an empty house and no stress. Jack was away at a weekend camp for soccer. 

"Come in!" Hotch called out from somewhere distant in the apartment. Spencer was shocked that Hotch had left the door unlocked and the alarm off. Still, he turned the knob and entered. The living room lights were off and the only light was in the hallway leading to what he assumed was Hotch's bedroom. He had left his bag in his car.

"Hotch?"

"Back here!" Hotch's voice was normal sounding but it had Spencer on edge. What the hell was Hotch doing? He walked down the hall but drew his gun. He inched along as he neared the bedroom. "You can put away the gun. I'm alone, Spencer."

Spencer stopped and debated doing what Hotch said but decided not to. Instead he stepped into the bedroom with his gun aimed. He stopped in his tracks when he took in the sight in front of him. Hotch was in a pair of sleep pants with no t-shirt on. He was facing Spencer and his hands were at his sides. The no shirt wasn't what was drawing his eyes though. It was the two massive silvery grey wings that were unfurled at his back. 

"I..."

Hotch smiled at him but frowned as the wings started to twitch. It wasn't a slow back and forth. It was a sharp twitch with just the farthest out quarter. Spencer moved to put his gun up and the entirety of the wings froze. 

"It's okay, Spencer."

Spencer. Hotch had called him Spencer twice. He didn't understand anything that was going on. His eyes couldn't leave the wings that were taking up the room. He looked at them and it wasn't until he blinked and they were still there that he noticed it. Wings in paintings and images were always pristine but Hotch's wings weren't. The feathers were messy looking. 

"Hotch?"

"I wanted your help. I just didn't tell you what I wanted your help with. I can't care for my wings. I need help with them. I was hoping that you would help me."

"You want me to do what exactly?" Spencer still hadn't looked at Hotch's face. He couldn't take his eyes off the wings. 

"Groom my wings. I'll walk you through it." Hotch said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Spencer?"

"Hotch?" 

Hotch laughed and took a few steps towards him as he wings tucked in behind his back. He reached out with his hand when he got close and Spencer didn't even think to try and step away. Hotch's hand closed around his upper arm and his other hand took the gun from Spencer's willing hand. He hadn't realized that he hadn't put it up. 

"I'm willing to answer any questions you have but first I need your help."

"How do I?" Spencer waved his now free hand at Hotch's back. 

"Well, first sit down on the end of my bed. Go ahead and take off your shoes. I'll lock up." Hotch moved past him towards the rest of the apartment and Spencer just stood there. It wasn't until he heard the beep of the alarm that he toed off his shoes. He'd learned at a young age how to go with the flow when it came to his mother's delusions. It made his ability to talk to the UnSubs in full delusions one of the best on the team. He wasn't calling what he saw a delusion but his ability to go with it was going to help. He sat down on the end of the bed just as Hotch came back into the room. 

"Is this fine?"

"Yes." Hotch turned and sat down in front of him. His wings unfurled and Spencer was breathless at their beauty. Even messed up the wings were stunning. He reached out and touched the joint where wing met flesh. Hotch jumped and the wings twitched but the movement wasn't shocking. It was more like the wings liked it. He trailed his fingers across each side's upper section of bone. It felt much like fingers did. He pulled back. "It doesn't hurt. Do whatever you feel comfortable with."

Spencer brushed at the feathers and the wings settled. He hit a feather that seemed to be at an odd angle and helped move it back. He found a few that were broken and hesitated on them.

"Pull them. It won't hurt."

"Why are they in such bad condition?" Spencer asked as he pulled the first feather. There was no reaction from Hotch at all.

"The last time that I felt comfortable with someone enough to have them do this was with Haley, just after Jack was born. It's personal and not something that I would ever take lightly."

Spencer didn't say anything to that. He didn't know what to say to it. That Hotch was sharing this with him meant that he trusted him. He moved to the left as far as he could as he worked on that wing. When he was done with what he could reach on the bed he stood up. He braced the wing up with his hand and plucked a twig out of two of the larger feathers. He stayed standing and worked from outer in on the other wing. He sat down to work on the innermost part of the right wing. He stopped for a few seconds to try and soothe the muscles that were jumping around on Hotch's back. 

Hotch's eyes were closed and his body was relaxed but Spencer couldn't read him and what he was thinking. He hadn't been told to stop so he kept up with what he was doing. He felt his fingers brush into the wings next and he kept up the motions. The touch under his fingers and palms was relaxing and yet exciting at the same time. He hadn't touched someone in a long while and never so intimate ever. Sex had always been a way to fill a need. First to prove that he wasn't afraid of it in college and then later to prove that he wasn't a freak and unable to find someone to have sex with. He kept his body far away from Hotch. The man didn't need to know what this was doing to him. 

"Do you understand?" Hotch asked. 

Spencer was jarred out of his petting of Hotch's wings and moved back to finish what he was supposed to be doing. He ignored the question put to him so that he could finish up and get out of the apartment. He was so focused on the grooming that he missed it when Hotch shifted onto his knees. He leaned back and Spencer had to push himself back on the bed to stop contact from happening. The older man kept moving back though and he drew in the wings to where Spencer's hand was trapped. His only option to free his hand was to rip it out of the wing, taking many feathers with it. He didn't want to hurt Hotch that way.

"Hotch, let me go, please."

"Call me Aaron, Spencer. People who do that for me have the right to call me by my first name."

"Will calling you Aaron get you to let my hand go?" Spencer wasn't sure how much longer he could go with the flow. 

"No."

"Then I think that I'll call you Hotch. Please. Let me go."

"Follow it through to the end, Spencer."

Spencer sighed and relaxed his hand and moved his other to try and relax the the joint. He rubbed at it and felt Hotch relax more but the man didn't' release his hand. He thought about what Hotch could be meaning. The fact he knew about this was that no one had groomed Hotch's wings since Haley. Since long before the divorce. He didn't talk about anyone else who had ever done it.

"Who did it for you growing up?"

"No one. My wings grew in after I turned eighteen. I was already in college at the time and until Haley, there was no one that I allowed to do it."

Spencer tried to understand what he meant by that. He'd allowed Spencer to do to him something that only Haley had ever done. He was sure that Hotch didn't mean it the way that Spencer was taking it. Hotch had trusted Haley and he trusted him. 

"I can feel you."

"What?"

"When you touch my wings I get a low level feel of your emotions. It's why I don't allow just anyone to touch them. I learned it when my roommate at college came in to help when they were manifesting. He was freaked out and I could feel it."

"What the hell, Hotch?" Spencer pulled his hand away from him and tried to free his other. Hotch let him go. "What the hell was this? A way to mess with me?"

"NO!" Hotch spun and his wings snapped out. Spencer stood up to leave and stopped when all he saw was silvery grey. There was nowhere for him to go. "No. I would never do that to you. I...I've been fighting with myself for two years, Spencer. I was a coward and instead of just telling you what I felt, I tricked you. I thought that you might feel the same so I did this instead. If you had felt nothing, I would have just dropped it and never said a thing."

Spencer looked in his eyes and saw the truth of his statement. Hotch was looking at him as well and stepped even closer. The wings tightened around them and Spencer tried to step to where he wasn't touching the wings and Hotch at the same time but it was impossible. Hotch's hand settled on his cheek and he was pulled close, a kiss on his cheek prompted Spencer to make his decision. He stepped into Hotch's body and was rewarded with a kiss on his lips. He felt hands on his hips and he was pulled even closer to the other man and he felt the hardness of his cock. The wings wrapped even tighter around him and he moaned into the kiss. It wasn't hard to lose himself into the kiss. 

"Touching my wings feels so good to me. Just as erotic as a blow job. I know that I shouldn't have allowed you to do it without telling you it all but it felt so good. I miss contact with someone. While I have control of my wings, they are a better barometer for how people feel. How far do you want this to go tonight? Because if it's nothing farther than this, you need to go now."

"What are you offering?" Spencer leaned in and rubbed his cheek on Hotch's. The wings wrapped around him shuddered. 

"Whatever you want."

"What do you want?" Spencer whispered in his ear. He trailed his hands down Aaron's chest. The name felt right now. "What do you need?"

"I need to touch, with hands and wings. I need skin to skin contact. I want to see you fall apart in my hands."

"Yes." 

Spencer let Aaron take control of the kiss and felt as he was slowly stripped. He was paying more attention to the subtle and not so subtle shifts the wings did as Aaron's hands touched each piece of newly exposed skin. The first brush of a wing tip down his back had him shuddering. His cock hardened even further at the feel. He'd envisioned sex with Aaron since he'd figured out he was attracted to him. Wings had never come into play, how could?

"You are beautiful." Aaron stepped back from him and smiled. Spencer let him look his fill. His wings were touching him like they were hands. He allowed himself to be guided around to where Aaron's back was facing the bed. He reached out and pushed at the waist of the sleep pants down until gravity took them the rest of the way down. It felt wonderful to step up to him, to feel the heat from his body and the feel of flesh on flesh of their cocks. 

"You are too." Spencer kissed him again. This time with a single purpose. To excite them both. He pushed Aaron back until the man sat on the bed and he followed into his lap. The wings tightened around him and helped to hold him up. A hand wrapped around his cock and he looked down to see that Hotch had them both in hand. It felt wonderful. He braced himself back on the wings and traced Hotch's chest with his fingers. He felt the hitch of breath when he traced the first set of scars from Foyet. "Beautiful."

Aaron's hand that wasn't wrapped around them buried itself in his hair and then he was being kissed again. 

"I'm not going to last long." 

Spencer smiled into the kiss. "Don't hold back Aaron."

Aaron moaned into his mouth and his whole body jerked as he came. His wings pulled him in so tight that Aaron had to let go of their cocks. Spencer started to thrust into Aaron's belly and it wasn't long before he tipped over into orgasm as well. He stayed with his head resting on Aaron's shoulder while he caught his breath. 

"That felt better than I ever thought it would."

"What do you mean?"

"I never had sex with Haley with my wings out." Aaron blushed and Spencer could feel the heat on his cheek. 

"If you want." Spencer stopped because it was presumptuous of him think Aaron would want that with him. 

"What?" Aaron pushed up at him until the older man could see his face. 

"I could fuck you face down and touch them while I do." Spencer watched Aaron's face as he spoke. He wanted to see the man's whole reaction to it. The look of pure lust on his face told Spencer he wanted it. He wanted it too. Or to be cradled in arms and wings while he was fucked. 

"I want that but I think it's a little adventurous with no lube. We can go shopping in the morning and get some. And stop at your place for clothes. I don't want to let you go Spencer."

"I don't want to be let go of but we do need to clean up and sleep."

It wasn't long after that Aaron slipped into bed with him after his shower. 

"Jack is coming back early Sunday morning. It's up to you if you want be here when he gets here."

"I don't mind...I would love to be here."

Aaron pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around him from behind. Spencer sighed in happiness. He liked Jack and Jack liked him. Whether he liked him as his father's lover remained to be seen but he wasn't worried. Anything that made Aaron happy would make Jack happy. He wanted this. More than he'd wanted anything since he'd got into the BAU. 

"No freak outs allowed in bed."

"Not freaking out. Just enjoying."

"Good."

Spencer could feel the smile against his neck as he started drifting off to sleep.  
**The End**


End file.
